1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power receptacle device, in particular, to an electrical power receptacle device which has a main body and a dual-sided power socket, in which the dual-sided power socket is capable of rotating or flipping on the main body.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a conventional single side extension power socket (not labeled) is configured with a plurality of electrical outlets disposed and sequentially arranged on a surface. An overall length and volume of the single side extension power socket must be lengthened and extended if the configuration design according to the prior art is utilized to produce a single side extension power socket having more electrical outlets. As such, the single side extension power socket in use occupies larger space.
In view of the aforementioned issue, a dual-sided extension power socket is released as shown in FIG. 1, in which an exploded diagram of the dual-sided extension power socket according to the prior art is demonstrated. A dual-sided extension power socket 1 has disposed and arranged a plurality of electrical outlets 10 sequentially on different surfaces respectively, such that a plurality of electrical plugs 2 can be applied and plugged into the electrical outlets 10 configured on both sides of the dual-sided extension power socket 1. As a result, under the condition that quantity of the plurality of electrical outlets 10 and the single side extension power socket of the prior art are exactly same, the overall volume of the dual-sided extension power socket 1 is obviously smaller than the single side extension power socket, thereby providing convenience for transportation and collection without occupying more space.
Yet, an outer shape structure of the dual-sided extension power socket 1 is usually not capable of altering based on different environments. Therefore, the dual-sided extension power socket 1 applied in a harsh environment may limit the utilization of the electrical outlets 10, such that all of the electrical outlets 10 may not be used. Moreover, the dual-sided extension power socket 1 is usually placed on the ground. If the ground is getting damp or wet, it may result in power leakage or short circuit circumstances occurred for the dual-sided extension power socket 1, thereby endangering users.